Booty Celebration
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: On this beautiful night, there's a celebration. A great treasure is now theirs, so it's time to party for Bonne Jenet, and all her Lillien Knights are invited. One-shot, *extreme* sexiness. Not work safe, or home safe, or anywhere safe or nowhere safe. Read, Enjoy, Review!


**Booty Celebration**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

The night was beautiful. The sky was sprinkled with stars, constellations perfect to guide oneself in the ocean, to find one's way home or to adventure. The sea was calm, the salty air making one feel alive.

Bonne Jenet was her name. She hummed softly where she sat, resting her back on the main mast of her ship, the Horus' lookout nest.

She smiled with contentment, satisfaction, simple joy.

She felt so good. So free. So alive.

She was still high on the grand raid from earlier in that day, when she and her loyal Lillien Knights stormed and took by surprise a hidden fortress of a secretive organization that housed in its vault an artifact that Bonne Jenet now held in her hands like the treasure it was.

The Broken Spear of Leonidas would be the centerpiece of her ship's treasure vault...at least until a shiny new loot drew her attention.

"Haaah, you're so pretty~" Jenet giggled and cradled the historical weapon in her arms like a baby for a few moments, then she shot straight up to her high-heel-clad feet and in one fluid motion, she lunged forward and caught the mast's lift hook. "Time to celebraaaaate!" She cheered as she descended with the greatest of ease.

She made a perfect landing and skillfully spun and twirled the Spear in her hand, ending with a pose pointing the tip of the blade up to the star-sprinkled heavens.

"Get ready to be jealou, Ancient Greece! Not even your parties shall compare to mine tonight~" She cooed and giggled to herself, feeling silly yet incredibly excited.

She made her way below deck, strutting with a purpose and way to her magnificent hips.

She was headed for the dining hall and a feast...in more ways than one.

Bonne Jenet loved many things.

She loved the waves of the sea that the Horus rode upon and underneath. She loved the rush of a good fight. She loved the freedom she had taken for herself, having chosen to reject the big, fat teat of wealth and leisure.

She loved the rush of loot, claiming treasure, preferably by force, because that almost always led to a good fight.

And most of all...

"TO THE CAP'N!" Over a dozen cups of the best, strongest ale clanked together upon Bonne Jenet's entrance to the ship's dining room, the young woman slamming them wide open with a million dollar smile on her flawless face.

She loved _them._

She loved her Lillien Knights.

She loved each and every last single one of them. Each sailor a stud more handsome and adoring than the last.

They were her crew. Her comrades. Her friends. Her very family.

They all cheered and hooted and clapped for her when Jenet raised the legendary weapon of the King of Sparta high above her head. Then, Jenet beckoned two men to her and they held her hands and raised her to help her stand right on top of the smooth surface of the long, rectangular dinner table.

The blonde relished in the eyes that gazed upon her with adoration, awe, admiration, and love as she strutted along the table like it were a runway for her top model-class body.

She looked as gorgeous as she felt under the gazes of her Lillien Knights. She was clad in her iconic outfit, her royal-purple dress that shamelessly exposed her back and then swept completely to her left side, showing off an absolutely delicious and powerful leg with a red strap on the thigh, and on top, an indecently beautiful view of huge cleavage that would give Mai Shiranui a run for her money.

She licked her soft-pink lips and flipped her luscious blonde mane over her shoulder with one hand while she idly, skilfully spun the Spear with the other.

"Boys, nay...men~ You all make me oh so proud. You fought gallantly in our raid today! You held the line for me to kick in the door to Abstergo's vault. Thanks to you, I had the way clear to retrieve this beautiful item of legend! Hail to the King of Sparta, hail to you all and I!" Jenet gave her passionate speech and cups of ale tapped against the table all around her.

She then turned and beckoned a Lillien Knight to her, who quickly stepped over to present his captain with a red and gold container with purple velvet within for her to store the Spear in.

"There we go, you little beauty. You belong to us now~" She then ushered her Knight away to put away the container at the other end of the table, right on top of a small mount of riches where it belonged.

"Now...my darlings, my Knights~" Jenet's eyes, a blue the exact same shade as the color the Horus, their home, was the master of, became half-lidded and she gave her smiling lips a slightly exaggerated lick.

The blonde's eyes roamed back and forth and around her.

Her smile became a grin and her heart began to race and her body began to really warm up.

"My Knights, for your continued service, loyalty and devotion to me, I thank you. You never cease to amaze me, never cease to please me, never cease to make my wishes come true. You're my family...no. You're so much more than that~" Jenet spread her arms out and spun around on one foot, her dress fluttering around her and showing off to all her Lillien Knights the treasure that was their Captain's body.

"I would be nowhere and nothing without you, my Knights. I can't thank you enough with words. Therefore...~" Jenet then stopped and with great elegance and grace, she began to disrobe.

Slowly, oh so slowly, teasingly almost, her royal-purple dress began to come off and in due time, with her audience nearly drooling, Jenet's iconic garb pooled at her cute feet, still clad in her high heels, and she stood like the very incarnation of Aphrodite herself, having come down from Mount Olympus to grace the Lillien Knights with her presence.

The men could very clearly a dark, wet spot right on the crotch of Jenet's purple thong, a drop or two gliding down her inner thigh.

"I'll let my body speak for me. I love you, my darlings! Come to me! Celebrate with me~!"

In an instant, Bonne Jenet was swarmed by her lovestruck, happy, raging-horny crew, all of whom scrambled to shed their cumbersome, all-too-tight clothes.

The blonde pirate girl remained standing on the table, but soon enough, her beautiful, usually so powerful legs began to wobble and shake. Why wouldn't they, though?

She had one tongue in her mouth after another, lips of varying taste claiming and dominating hers in a flurry of deep, passionate, heat and moans-laden kisses.

One man dominated her tongue and swallowed up her moans and coos of delight, caressing her perfect, soft, blushing cheeks. Another licked the side of her neck while another nibbled at her throat oh so tenderly, very careful not to leave a hickey to marr her perfect skin. One kissed and nibbled on her earlobe while another nuzzled her silken blonde tresses.

Hands and fingers groped her hips, some gave her perfect booty playful slaps and kneaded her buns like bread dough, sometimes roughly squeezing then gently caressing Jenet's ass.

Her perfect, heaving and jiggling titties were no match for her studs' hands, fingers and mouths, either.

One Knight latched onto her nipple and lavished it with his saliva, then pulled away to blow cold air on the cute, bright-pink nub.

Another pinched and gently tugged on the peak of the other breast, while his another squeezed the areola just so. Another hand claimed the entire breast and squeezed oh so wonderfully tight, making the ample boob fat squish between his fingers.

And then, down below, Jenet's thighs were squeezed and caressed, her inner thighs now coated in her womanly essence and one man got kinky, as he knelt between the blonde's legs and licked and nibbled and sucked on her pussy lips and cute little clit through the incredibly flimsy, completely-ruined cloth of her purple thong.

Jenet even wiggled and rocked her hips back and forth to hump her Knight's face between her legs, silently begging him to really get in there...and she came all over her soiled undies when a second stud moved behind her and surprised her, happily so, by brushing aside the string wedged in her ass crack and shoved his tongue up her perfect back door.

Jenet could barely breathe but even so she screamed to the ceiling, head thrown back, reluctantly having had to pull away from another wonderful kiss for the sake of voicing her approval at the two tongues still working her lower holes even as she climaxed.

Her pussy continued to drip even as her men pulled away to give her some kind of room to breathe. Two Knights held Jenet tenderly between them and she swapped tender kisses with them and then more of her beloved men, cooing with approval as she was gently, oh so gently lowered onto the table, the cool velvet of the furniture's mantle feeling wonderful against her heated skin.

"Oooouuu...yeeesss...come on...we're only~just getting started...I'm hungry...I need some protein~ Won't you boys indulge me? Feed me my treats", Jenet moaned and shifted to rest on her knees, calves spread to the sides, thus highlighting her perfect ass squished nicely against the table she sat on. She closed her eyes and opened wide, tongue out, eager and accepting.

"Come one, come all~" She moaned and then, she squealed with delight into the big, thick, meaty and mind-numbingly delicious cock that just claimed her mouth.

"Cap'n...! Cap'n...! Oh you're a goddess...! I love you so much!" The Lillien Knight gave all his praise and his offering to Jenet, his fellow Knights and his goddess of the sea, the blonde eagerly bobbing her head back and forth upon his crotch, her tongue poking out to give his heavy, semen-loaded balls a lick each time she deep-throated him.

"C-Cap'n...! Cumming! Guuuhhh~!" The man held Jenet's head by the hair against his crotch as he bust nut and gave Bonne Jenet her first protein-rich drink, straight from the tap.

The young woman hummed with utter delight and kissed the cockhead once it left her mouth and then, winked and opened wide to take in another dick presented to her, complete with a cute "Aaaahhhhn~" sound.

"Aaahhh...! Captain...Captain Jenet...Jenet-sama...! Oh God, you're...so...perfect...! Haaah~!" The Lillien Knight fared no better than his comrade, as he too fell to Jenet's incredible mouth in just a solid two minutes.

He had a really heavy load just for her, and she couldn't swallow it all in time, so she had to pull away but kept her mouth wide open, eyes closed, taking a bit of a facial as her man erupted.

She barely had a moment to breathe and swallow before another stud cupped her chin and shoved his cock past her lips. Jenet let off sweet, deep moans as her throat was lovingly assaulted, the stud eager and strong and rough, fucking her face like her mouth were her pussy where he would no doubt be sheathed in soon enough just like his comrades.

The blonde's mouth was humped frantically and even as her man finished and fed her another rich load of protein-rich cream, she had her hands out and working on jerking off one throbbing shlong and fondling the balls of his buddy, the men shuddering and sighing with bliss under her loving, expert care.

She also angled her torso to offer her magnificent titties, an invitation that one happy and eager stud took to grab those mammaries and smother his dong in them, puming his hips and thrusting upwards, the cockhead hitting Jenet on the cum-coated chin.

He also pinched and rubbed her nipples against each other to add further stimulation for her to enjoy. He didn't have to, but he did it anyways. Their goddess of the sea was giving them all her oral and handy love. It was only fair that she get stimulated too.

Eventually, the warmth and softness of Jenet's boobs became too much for the stud to handle and he blew his load, his Knightly seed spewing forth and further coating Jenet's chin, jawline, collarbone and upper halves of her breasts.

She cooed with delight into the fresh new cock she was servicing with her mouth, this man eagerly humping her face, as she felt the hot, sticky man-juice coat her chest. Cum was better than any lotion, if you asked her.

She rubbed the head of one cock to the side with just the warm, velvety palm of her hand while she jerked off the shaft of another. Meanwhile, another stud stepped up and smothered his man-meat with her breasts like buns to a sausage.

The velvet of the table mantle was absolutely soaked on the spot below Jenet's crotch. Her pussy was dripping so much. She was throbbing, she needed it. She needed what only her beloved Lillien Knights could give. Them, and only them. No-one else would ever do.

After taking another facial, Jenet made a show of slowing down and scraping semen off her upper, then lower face and licking her fingers clean with exaggerated gusto.

"Haaaah...my tummy is so~full...you're so delicious, men...but my pussy and my ass feel soooo empty...please, feed them too, Ok~?" Jenet then purred as she lay down on her back, legs open and bent at the knees, one hand on a semen-coated tit and further rubbing the sticky substance on the breast almost like a lotion, and a hand down between her legs, fingers spreading her labia apart to present her pretty pink pussy to her beloved Knights.

"Captain!" "Captain Jenet!" "Oh my goddess!" "Take all my love for you, Captain Jenet!" "Milady!" The Lillien Knights called as they came to her, her voice a siren song they would be absolutely insane not to heed.

It was a flurry of pleasure for Jenet. She could barely keep track of who was even who. She barely recognized faces, much less was she able to remember names.

One stud claimed her lips and dominated her tongue with his as he took her first, plunging his cock into her and pumping fast, hard, strong and wonderful impacts into her pussy. They moaned into each other's mouths as Jenet wrapped her arms around his strong, broad shoulders and squished her breasts against his perfect pecs, moaning happily to encourage him to make her his.

His balls smacked repeatedly against her sopping-wet labia with lewd sounds and he grunted like an animal as he gave one last strong pump and emptied those balls inside Jenet. The blonde moaned and whined sweetly into their liplock, her pussy happily welcoming his seed.

Barely a whole of two seconds passed after the first Knight pulled out before another took his place and took Jenet in a Mating Press, Jenet's smiling lips wide open, her voice a cacophony of pleasure and joy for all to hear, arms and legs wrapped around her man, ankles crossed over his ass.

"Captain, Captain! Oh my God, Captain!" He grunted and moaned in her ear.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, yes baby, c'mon, give me all your love, oh my Knight~!" Jenet purred and moaned in his ear, crying out here and there when his cock hit that sweet spot within her.

"Too...good...Cap'n...oh _God!"_ The Knight groaned and then, Jenet gave off a beautiful scream of release as she came right alongside him, feeling his hot spunk flood her insides.

"Haaaah...oh _yes~AHHH!"_ Jenet sighed with bliss and whined when he pulled out and then, she voiced her approval as another Knight stepped up to the plate, or, well, dinner table, and grabbed Jenet, spun her around and took her Doggy style, impaling her hard and fast, frantic thrusts that had his nuts smack her clit silly in no time as he plowed her, Jenet on her hands and knees and rocking her hips back and forth to meet her Knight half-way.

Her ass jiggled like jelly with each collision of her man's pelvis against her, accompanied by a cacophony of lewd smacking sounds of skin on skin.

"Ohhhhyessss~! _Fuck_ I'm cummiiiing!" Jenet cried out as she hit orgasm and her pussy's heartbeat and clamping-and-releasing fleshy walls were too much for her stud, who tried to hang in there but couldn't, busting nut and feeding Jenet's overflowing pussy with even more man-juice.

The blonde slumped forward and barely had a second to relish in her afterglow, eyes hazy, mouth drooling onto the messy, cum-stained table mantle below her chin before she howled with pleasure into the dining hall when another Knight rushed forward, spread her ass cheeks apart and impaled her perfect asshole with his huge, throbbing shlong. Jenet came the second he bottomed out within her backdoor.

"OhmyGod! Yes, yes yes! Booty...ohhh...! Ouuu my booty...oh God yes!" Jenet became happier by the second as her booty was, in fact, plundered good and rough by her Knight, his balls slapping against her cum-coated labia repeatedly and stimulating her even further.

The man gave a few good, slow yet powerful thrusts into Jenet's asshole and then, he growled and grunted as he emptied his seed into her deepest anal depths, getting a long, breathy moan from Jenet in return.

"Sooo...gooood...mmpphhh~" The blonde pirate captain moaned and then, cooed into a kiss with a new man as he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, sitting cross-legged while bouncing Jenet up and down on his cock, claiming her still-sensitive, cum-filled bum.

She quickly gave lots more moans and sighs of pleasure for him to "eat" as they kissed, draping her arms over his broad shoulders and legs over his hips.

He worked her up and down on his cock, his hands caressing her luscious blonde mane and back, grabbing her ass by the buns and guiding her movements.

"Mmm...mmhmm...mmmchu...oh God yesss...mmphhh~" She moaned in-between kisses and she sighed with utter bliss into their liplock as her man bust nut within her anal passage and pulled out, her asshole failing to close all the way.

Then, Jenet screamed with white-hot bliss as pleasure erupted from her crotch upon being lifted into the strong arms of one Knight who hooked his hands under her knees and held her spread open to then spear her asshole...and then, a second Lillien Knight swooped in and plunged his dick into her pussy.

The blonde relished in this sudden double penetration, surrounded and filled with man as she was stuffed in her two holes. All she could do was just enjoy and lean her head back onto the pecs of the man behind her and moan, cry out, squeal with white-hot pleasure.

She couldn't help but miss the two cocks the second they left her pussy and ass upon emptying themselves inside her, the dicks leaving her holes with lewd "pop~!" sounds. She whined when she felt their precious semen leak out of her abused orifices, but they were soon plugged by two more dongs once Jenet was gently lowered onto a stud lying on his back for her to ride Cowgirl style in the pussy while another took her by the hips and slammed his cock into her ass Doggy style.

Jenet barely managed to get a scream past her lips before those lips found a big, meaty shlong slipping past and plundering her throat, a manly, calloused hand gripping her hair as he humped her face with eagerness.

While she had all her holes plugged with dick, Jenet couldn't help but reach out with her hands, eager to grab at and fondle, jerk off and stroke whichever penises she could her fingers on.

The Knights buried in her throat, pussy and anus worked in glorious sync, both with each other and her as she took care of them and they took care of her.

Eventually, the heat overcame the foursome and Jenet came and her men came even harder, blasting her insides with the semen she treasured so much.

"Aaaahhh...haaah...my loves...come...on...finish~me...!" Jenet moaned and begged, stunning her Knights by shifting and, with the assistance of two loving gentlemen, she was put into the absolutely stunning, hard-on-inducing position of her lower body up in the air, cum-filled holes completely exposed, legs resting nigh parallel to her own head. Jenet was folded over forwards like an incredibly sexy accordion.

In a second, two men were upon her, dicks in her pussy and asshole, one man using his buddy's legs for balance as they double-penetrated her in the Piledriver position, their dongs plundering Jenet's hyper-sensitive holes with wild abandon, Hell-bent on carving her pussy and anus into the shape of their cocks.

"Yesyesyes...yeshhh...oh Godsh...I...can't even...yesh, cock, cock...oh fuck me like an earthquake!" Jenet was a hot mess. Her body burned oh so deliciously, her mouth drooled, her hazy eyes gazed with wanton lust and need at the proverbial parade of dicks that her Lillien Knights beat off, all aiming right at her, ready for a "gun salute" to finish the evening.

"Come on...come on...cum...cum...cum! For me, with me, inside me! All! _CUMMING!"_ Jenet screamed. Her men groaned, grunted, growled, howled. Hot, sticky semen flew right at, onto, inside Jenet long after the men Piledriving her had pulled out.

Bonne Jenet smiled and licked her lips, getting even more of a taste of the delicious man-cream coating her nearly from head to toe.

The blonde relished in the afterglow and she and her beloved Lillien Knights shared the most leisurely, unhurried and loving of kisses as they gently cleaned up and passed her around to cuddle in the process.

"Haaah...haaah...yes...I love this, and I love you, my Lillien Knights~" Jenet cooed in-between kisses with her men.

"Now...I'm starving! Come on, men! The night is still young! The food's going to get cold! Somebody pass me my cup~!" Jenet and the Lillien Knights laughed.

"YO~HO!"

 **~The End~**

Welp. This happened, didn't it? Figured twas about time, amirite? LOL I…kind~a don't really know what to say. OTL Hey everyone. Major Mikey the 3rd here. Howya'll doin'? LOL Ok, that's not much better. :P

This is my first-ever foray into "King of Fighters" territory, and…hey, might as well jump right into the deep end, yeah? LOL Why the Hell not, yeah~? May as well jump into this Category with a steaming-hot marathon of smut for the one and only, su~per gorgeous Bonne Jenet and her beloved, devoted Lillien Knights. The very concept of her and her studs is just, wow~ LOL Like, wow~

I hope I made that concept justice, and I have a huge thank you to give JojoDO, the mad, mad, mad, mad idiot that encouraged me with his awesome live commentary and hype on the chat as I wrote this out. Without him and his insight into Bonne Jenet's character, this story wouldn't be possible. Thank you, man. Thank you, Jojo-san. :3

So, yeah. I hope ya'll enjoyed this piece of pointless fluff and gangbang porn for B. Jenet and her Lillien Knights. Nice, long, productive, wonderful reviews are a fair reward for my efforts, yeah? Shower me and this story with praise. At least for my first time, yeah~? LOL I have no idea if whatever I write for this category next will meet this particular standard of porno quality, but we'll see. LOL

Seeya'll next story!

Semper-Fi! Carry on!

PS: A cyber-cookie to those that get the silly references to another game. LOL Why the Broken Spear of Leonidas? Why Abstergo? Why the Hell not~? 8D


End file.
